With All My Heart
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Logan and Rory are forced to divorce by the elder Huntzbergers. Will their love survive or will they be torn apart? The Real chapter 3 is up!
1. Teaser

**A/N: Hey all!! It's been forever I know and I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy! Italics are thoughts or dreams. I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**September 2009**

Rory Gilmore stared at her clock on her nightstand. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the time. _6:00 am... _Why was it when she had the chance to sleep in she never could? Staring at the ceiling, Rory felt her heart start to ache when she realized what today was. It _should have been_ their one year anniversary but it wasn't. Instead she and Logan had been officially divorced for six months today. _How nice to replace one anniversary with another _she thought bitterly.

Since the divorce she would do what she had taught herself to do: be a workaholic. Rory went through her daily routine almost like a robot. She still had her family and friends but there was one thing missing and it was the one thing she wanted most: _Logan._ She hadn't seen him since the divorce was final. Rory often found herself dreaming about him. _How do you walk away from the love of your life? _she pondered. She knew it had to be the biggest mistake of her life because she ached for him everyday. The phone rang a few hours later bringing her back to reality.

"Hello" she murmured.

"Hey love! The gang and I thought we would come by and visit you today" the man on the other end stated.

"I love you all for it Finn but really I'm ok" she lied.

"Rory, I think we _really need_ to come by and see you. We haven't seen you since you two split up and we want to make sure you are ok."

She thought for a moment. Rory didn't want company today but it would be nice to see everyone.

"Sure Finn tell everyone to come by around 2 if that's ok".

"Absolutely love see you then".

As the two hung up Rory was curious as to why today of all days the gang wanted to visit. Their reason made sense but she still found it strange how they hadn't talked in six months, and then call today on what was the hardest day of the year for her they call and want to see her. Rory rolled over and opened her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a picture of her and Logan's wedding day. Holding it to her chest she closed her eyes and remembered.

_After breaking up at her graduation and spending a few months apart Rory quickly realized what a mistake she had made. It took her another month but she eventually found out where he was working and went to see him. They stayed up all night that first night getting to know each other again and working on some of their smaller issues. She knew from that night on they wouldn't be apart again or so she thought. Within two months of finding him things were better than they had ever been. They had stated the first night in his office that they would always talk about things that were important and never run away from their problems._

_Logan and Rory were inseparable! Within six months of reconnecting Logan had proposed again and they were married in September of 2008. They were wedding seemed to them to be the "society event of the year" with around 5,000 people attending most of which neither of them knew. Emily however was at her best; planning every last detail. Neither Rory or Logan wanted a big, lavish wedding but to please Emily they went along for the ride. Everyone in attendance that day saw how devoted to each other they were. They were in complete wedded bliss for six months and then they had a bomb dropped on them. It all happened one night while at the Huntzberger mansion for dinner._

_"Well you two say goodbye" Elias stated coldly as he looked at the two of them._

_Logan looked at his grandfather confused. "Why?"_

_"Logan, I've noticed that since you have gotten married to this girl you've been distracted and it's not good for the business. In a matter of a few weeks your marriage will be dissolved."_

_Rory looked at Logan in shock._

_Getting angry he started "First of all, Rory, is not just any girl she is my wife. Second, you can't just dissolve our marriage! Isn't that illegal when you are over 18??"_

_"It's good to know all the right people" Mitchum chimed in with a grin on his face._

_"It needs to be done for the good of the company" Shira replied._

_"Like hell it does! We will fight you on this!" Logan shouted._

_"My boy there isn't enough money in the world for you to fight us on this and win" Mitchum responded confidently._

_As Logan and Rory both stood to leave Logan replied angrily "This isn't the end of this conservation"._

_Remembering it all made Rory start to toss and turn in her bed. They tried as hard as they could but in the end there wasn't a single lawyer or judge in Connecticut willing to go up against Mitchum Huntzberger. Which meant that they all had either been threatened or paid off. The day their divorce was final ripped a hole in both their hearts. She will never forget the look on Logan's face as she left the courtroom that day. It was a look of sadness, longing, and love._

Rory opened her eyes.

As she rolled over onto her side Rory wrapped her body around the pillow that Logan used to sleep on she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_She dreamt about their first dance as man and wife. She remembered how safe she felt in his arms and how she never she couldn't be any happier than she was right now. _

_Then her mind drifted back to the courthouse. As she was walking around to the back parking lot someone grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate, breathless kiss in a back alley . After a few minutes of passionate kissing they pulled apart._

_"I love you Ace always remember that."_

Rory was woken up by the sound of rain. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. As she surveyed herself in the mirror she wondered _who this person was staring back at her_. She showered and put on fresh clothes.

Rory was adding a little makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She put on her best fake smile and made her way downstairs.

After letting the gang in they all sat in the living room to chat. It was hard to see the gang like this without Logan. Stephanie and Colin were married as were Finn and Rosemary.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"I'm fine really".

"You don't look fine. Logan wouldn't like knowing you aren't taking care of yourself" Colin stated.

"Yeah, well Logan isn't here is he?" she snapped.

"Actually, love, he is" Finn announced as he retrieved a dozen red roses from the entrance way.

_How had I missed those? _she thought as Finn handed the vase to her.

The card simply read: _I'll always love you Ace._

"Has anyone heard from him lately?" Rory asked.

"He's in the middle east covering a story on the war. He's been there for two months."

"Logan's where? she stated starting to panic. "How long has it been since you talked to him?"

"Two weeks" Rosemary said sadly.

A few tears ran down her cheeks as Colin's cell started ringing.

"Hello? One second".

He handed his phone to Rory.

"Hello."

"Hey Ace".

**A/N: I hope you like it! More to come soon! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like it! I know it's sad right now but it will get happier. I have to give you a back story but it will get better. I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Wanting to give the two some private time the gang made their way to the kitchen to fix some lunch.

"Hey Ace" Logan replied with a smile on his face.

"Logan" she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks.

She breathed a sigh of relief through her tears. Rory loved hearing Logan call her _Ace_ again.

"Don't cry Ace I'm ok" he whispered trying to calm her down.

"Where are you?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Logan, are you still there?" she replied panic in her voice.

"I'm here. I'm in Iraq covering a story on a soldier who has been over here for four years."

Rory's heart sank. "Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if... she got cut off mid-sentence.

"Rory, I'm coming home. I've got too much to live for".

"How are you? "What's it like over there?"

"I'm fine. You see I have a picture of this beautiful blue eyed woman that keeps me going".

Rory smiled at his last statement.

"As for the last question I'll tell you all about it when I get home".

"How much longer will you be over there?"

Logan sighed. "I'm not sure Ace".

"Hey, today is a happy day. Happy Anniversary" he beamed.

"Babe, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we are divorced. Divorced couples don't celebrate anniversaries" she stated playfully.

"We are divorced only on paper which is a technicality. In our hearts we are both still married to each other. I miss you Ace".

"I miss you so much. In my heart I will always be your wife. Happy one year anniversary Logan" Rory beamed.

"I hate to go so soon sweetie but my time is up. I love you Ace".

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you".

"Me either. Bye Ace".

"Bye Logan".

Rory hung up the phone with mixed emotions. She was thrilled she got to talk to Logan especially today and after six months of no contact. She was also terrified of knowing he was in Iraq. _Would she ever see him again?_ The thought made her shudder as her friends re-appeared with some sandwiches and drinks.

"How is he?" Rosemary prodded as everyone took their seats.

She sighed. "He says he's ok and I believe him but I'm horrified at the thought of him being right in the middle of a war"!

"Logan's smart he knows how to keep himself out of harm's way" Colin replied winking at Rory.

Rory got up and walked over to Colin and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for finding a way to let me talk to him today".

"I wish I could take the credit but I can't".

She looked at him confused.

"It was Logan's idea" Stephanie replied getting up to hug her friend.

"Every time we saw him in the six months since your divorce he would always ask if we knew how you were. Regretfully, we would have to tell him no. We thought if we started visiting too soon after the divorce the elder Huntzbergers would get suspicious so we stayed away until today" Rosemary explained.

It was all starting to become clear for Rory now.

"Logan made us promise when he went overseas two months ago that we would visit you today because he knew how hard it would be" Finn continued.

"How are you really?" Stephanie questioned with a look of worry on her face.

"I'm better than I've been in a long time thanks to my great friends" she smiled.

The friends ate lunch and caught up on each other's lives for the next several hours.

Somewhere in Iraq.....

"Hey man, since you know everything about me...can I ask you a few questions?" replied Will.

"I'm really not that interesting but fair is fair".

"Do you have a girl back home?"

Logan smiled at the thought of Rory.

"Yes I do. Her name is Rory".

Logan took out his wallet and handed Will a picture of Rory.

"She's beautiful man. How long have you been married?" he asked noticing Logan's wedding band.

"We're divorced".

Will looked at him confused.

"My parents are really powerful people and had our marriage dissolved even though we still are very much in love. We are divorced only on paper is how I see it. I can't wear my ring at home so I'm wearing it while I'm over here. I haven't seen Rory in six months. I got to talk to her for the first time today since our divorce was final months ago".

"Damn, man that's harsh.

"We hate it but we both know we'll find our way back to each other".

"I'm sorry to bring up a hard subject".

"It's ok. It's not as though I haven't brought up things that were hard for you to talk about".

"On to happier topics then".

"Siblings?"

"I have one sister. Her name is Honor. She has a husband and two children".

"Thanks Logan for sharing some of your personal life with me. It makes me feel not so disconnected from the rest of the world".

"Well I better get to bed. "Long day tomorrow. Off to dream about my Gina" answered Will.

Logan smiled.

"I know what you mean. I dream about Rory often too. It helps fill the emptiness you feel when you don't have your special person in your arms" replied Logan.

"Exactly. Have a good night man" Will stated as walked away.

A little while later.....

Logan lay in his bed thinking about Rory. He knew in a few short hours while he tried to sleep she would be getting up to start a new day. Another day without him.

As he was fighting with a restless sleep he was suddenly woken up by a loud boom.

Back in Connecticut......

Rory was getting up to start a new day with a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it may seem slow but I feel their feelings and the back story is important to this story. More to come soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Real life has been busy! I hope you enjoy and please review. Italics are thoughts. I do not own Gilmore Girls! **

Rory awoke the next morning with a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated feeling like this it always made her worry about Logan. She silently scolded herself. _He's fine I just talked to him yesterday. _She glanced at his picture on her nightstand while trying to force the unthinkable out of her head. After a few more moments, she switched on her tv and proceeded to get up and face another day.

While applying her makeup she heard the reporter utter those fateful words. Immediately she dropped her brush and ran to the tv.

"Overnight in Iraq last night there was a bombing of one of the US camps set up for medical emergencies".

Rory watched in horror as the video of the bombing blast was played. She walked to her nightstand for her cell phone never taking her eyes from the tv.

"At this time we are uncertain of the number of causalities this blast has caused".

Feeling her legs give out she frantically dialed a familiar number.

"Hello".

"Colin, please tell me you've talked to him this morning." she begged through the tears that began to flow.

Colin sighed. "I'm sorry Rory I wish I could but I can't. I'm sure he is fine. Logan

knows how to handle himself in difficult situations. I'll let you know when I hear from him" he stated trying to stay optimistic.

"Thanks Colin" Rory mumbled as she hung up.

Rory felt numb unable to move. She let her silent tears turn into sobs. She sat in the same position for what felt like hours wondering and hoping that somehow Logan would be one listed among the survivors. Rory took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she ran her hands over her cheeks. She forced herself to get up and finish getting ready for her day because after all as far as the elder Huntzbergers were concerned Logan meant nothing to Rory anymore.

Forty five minutes later Rory was in the cab heading to work. The idea of working today was a difficult thought but she thought it might help ease the constant thoughts that entered her mind about Logan. After all, she knew nothing for certain yet. Upon entering The New York Daily Times she was met by Marissa.

"What are you doing here?"

Rory sighed and pulled Marissa into the conference room and shut the door.

"I need to be here" she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Marissa pulled her into a hug.

"He's alive and I'm sure he's devising a plan to get back to you as soon as possible".

Marissa pulled back to look at Rory.

"Just breath and believe that Logan is fine and I know you will hear from him before the day is over" she stated as she winked at Rory.

"Thanks for the pep talk" Rory smiled.

After checking her makeup with her compact Rory and Marissa made their way to their desks.

She decided to be positive and work like it was any other day. Her current story was on the new governor of New York. Co-workers kept giving her sympathetic looks as the hours passed and there was no word from Logan. The more she got the worse her anxiety became. It was hard to keep positive and be optimistic when it seemed everyone around thought he was dead. It made her want to scream.

A few hours later Marissa poked her head into her cubicle.

"How are you doing?"

Rory gave an exasperated sigh.

"I would be a lot better if everyone would stop giving me pity looks."

She sighed again as she began to massage her temples.

After a few moments she looked up at Marissa.

As a few tears rolled down her cheeks she began.

"I appreciate everyone's concern but all the looks and whispers is making the day so much harder. I mean for all we know the phone lines are down and that's why he can't call."

Rory looked at Marissa desperate for her to agree with her so she could hold on to some kind of reassurance and not lose it completely.

Marissa moved over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"He's fine" she whispered.

The ringing phone startled the friends' quiet moment. Rory quickly composed herself before answering.

"Rory Gilmore".

"It's Honor" the woman answered.

"Do you"….

She got cut off before she could finish.

"Unfortunately no! All we've been told is so far all the causalities they have found has been military. I'm sorry I couldn't call with better news".

"No news is good news right?" she stated trying to sound optimistic.

"Hang in there. I just know he's fighting like hell to get back to you."

Rory smiled slightly.

"Thanks Honor I really appreciate you calling and giving me an update".

She hung up the phone feeling completely drained emotionally and physically.

"It's past quitting time why don't you head home and try to rest a little".

"I don't know how easy it will be but I think I'm willing to try".

The two friends got their things together and headed out of the office together. Rory got in a cab with the promise to call if she needed anything.

After getting home she wandered around her apartment thinking how the silence was almost more than she could bare. She entered the kitchen and scanned her refrigerator and cabinets but nothing appealed to her as she wasn't really in the mood to eat. After being home for about thirty minutes everyone from Colin to her mother was calling as they put it _to check on her_. Rory let the machine intercept every call as she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone unless it was a certain blue eyed man named Logan.

She made her way upstairs and open to her closet. She searched until she found it because she knew it was there. It was near the back of the closet. Rory quickly change out of her work clothes and slipped into a dark gray dress shirt. Bringing the sleeve up to her nose she took in the scent.

"Logan" she mumbled in the sleeve.

Rory made me way to her bed and crawled under the covers. She turned on CNN and as she lay there staring blankly at the screen she felt empty.

"Logan where are you?"

**A/N: Ok, I hope you like it! I thought about several different ways. In the end though I wanted this chapter to focus on Rory's emotions. More to come after I update some other stories.**


End file.
